Valquiria
thumb|230px|The Valkyrie's Vigil (La vigilia de la valquiria, por el pintor prerrafaelista Edward Robert Hughes. En la mitología nórdica, las valquirias o valkirias (nórdico antiguo: valkyrja "selectora de asesinados") son dísir, deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla, seleccionando a la mitad para llevarlos al salón del Valhalla, gobernado por el dios Odín, mientras que la otra mitad van a Fólkvangr, gobernado por Freyja. Los guerreros del Valhalla se convertían en einherjar (nórdico antiguo: "luchadores solitario (o una vez)"). Cuando los einherjar no se están preparando para los sucesos del Ragnarök, las valquirias le llevan hidromiel. Las valquirias también aparecen como amantes de héroes u otros mortales, donde suelen ser descritas como hijas de la realeza, a veces acompañadas por cuervos y en ocasiones relacionadas con cisnes o caballos. Su residencia habitual era el Vingólf, situado al lado del Valhalla. Dicho edificio contaba con quinientas cuarenta puertas por donde entraban los héroes caídos para que las guerreras los curasen y deleitasen con su belleza. Las valquirias son atestiguadas en la Edda poética, un libro de poemas recopilado en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; en la Edda prosaica y Heimsrkingla, ambos de Snorri Sturluson, y saga de Njál, una de las sagas islandesas escritas en el siglo XIII. Aparecen a través de la poesía escáldica, en un amuleto del siglo XIV, y en varias inscripciones rúnicas. En el inglés antiguo, los cognados wælcyrge y wælcyrie aparecen en varios manuscritos en inglés antiguos, y los académicos han explorado si estos términos en el inglés antiguo por la influencia del nórdico antiguo, o reflejan una tradición también nativa entre paganos anglosajones. Se han propuesto teorías académicas sobre la relación entre las valquirias, las nornas y las dísir, todas figuras sobrenaturales asociadas con el destino. Las excavaciones arqueológicas a través de Escandinavia han descubierto amuletos que se postula que muestran valquirias. En la cultura moderna, las valquirias son temas de obras de arte, obras musicales, videojuegos y poesía. Etimología La palabra valquiria proviene del nórdico antiguo valkyrja (plural: valkyrjur), que está compuesta de dos palabras; el nombre valr (Refiriéndose a ser asesinado en el campo de batalla) y el verbo kjósa (significando "elegir"). Juntas, significan "selectora de los asesinados". El nórdico antiguo valkyrja es un cognado del inglés antiguo wælcyrge. Otros términos para valquirias son óskmey (Nórdico antiguo: "sirvientas de los deseos"), apareciendo en el poema Oddrúnargrátr, y Óðins meyjar (Nórdico antiguo: "sirvientas de Odín"), apareciendo en el Nafnaþulur. Óskmey puede estar relacionado con el nombre odínico Óski (Nórdico antiguo, significando aproximadamente "cumplidor de deseos"), refiriéndose al hecho de que Odín recibe a los guerreros caídos en el Valhalla. Testimonios Edda poética Las valquirias son mencionadas o aparecen en los poemas de la Edda poética Völuspá, Grímnismál, Völundarkviða, Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar, Helgakviða Hundingsbana I, Helgakviða Hundingsbana II y Sigrdrífumál. Völuspá y Grímnismál En la estrofa 30 del poema Völuspá, una völva (una vidente ambulante de la sociedad germánica) le cuenta a Odín que "ella vio" valquirias viniendo de lejos que están listas para cabalgar "al reino de los dioses". La völva continúa con una lista de seis valquirias: Skuld (Nórdico antiguo, posiblemente "deuda" o "futuro") que "portaba un escudo", Skögul ("agitadora"), Gunnr ("guerra") Hildr ("batalla", Göndul ("portador de la vara" y Geirskögul ("Lanza-Skögul"). Luego, la völva le cuenta que ha oído a las "señoras del señor de la guerra, listas para cabalgar, valquirias, sobre la tierra". En el poema Grímnismál, Odín (disfrazado como Grímnir), torturado, hambriento y sediento, le cuenta al joven Agnar que desea que las valquirias Hrist ("Agitadora") y Mist ("nube") pudieran "llevarle un cuerno beber", entonces le proporciona la lista de 11 valquirias más que dice "llevan cerveza a los einherjar; Skeggjöld ("edad-hacha"), Skögul, Hildr, Þrúðr ("poder), Hlökk ("ruido", o "batalla"), Herfjötur ("encadenador de huésped), Göll ("tumulto"), Geirahöð ("lucha de lanza"), Randgríð ("tregua de escudo"), Ráðgríð ("tregua de concilio") y Reginleif ("tregua de poder"). Völundarkviða thumb Una introducción prosaica en el poema Völundarkviða narra que los hermanos Slagfiðr, Egil y Völund habitan en una causa situada en un lugar llamado Úlfdalir ("valles del lobo"). Allí, pronto, una mañana, los hermanos encontraron a tres mujeres hilando lino en la costa del lago Úlfsjár ("lago del lobo"), y "cerca de ellas había vestidos de cisne; eran valquirias". Dos, hijas del rey Hlödvér, son llamadas Hlaðguðr svanhvít ("blanco cisne") y Hervör alvitr (posiblemente significando "todo lo sabe" o "extraña criatura"); la tercera, hija de Kjárr de Valland es llamada Ölrún (posiblemente significando "runa de cerveza"). Los hermanos llevan a las tres mujeres de vuelta a su salón con ellos - Egil toma a Ölrún, Slagfiðr a Hlaðguðr svanhvít y Völund toma a Hervör alvitr. Viven juntos durante siete inviernos, hasta que las mujeres huyen para ir a una batalla y no vuelven. Egil va a buscar a Ölrún en zapatos de nieve, Slagfiðr va a buscar a Hlaðguðr svanhvít y Völund se sienta en Úlfdálir. Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar En el poema Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar, una narración en prosa dice que un joven silencioso y sin nombre, el hijo del rey noruego Hjörvarðr y Sigrlinn de Sváfaland, es testigo de nueve valquirias cabalgando mientras se sienta sobre un montículo mortuorio. A una la encuentra particularmente llamativa; esta valquiria es detallada luego en las narración en prosa como Sváva, hija del rey Eylimi, quien "a veces lo protegía en las batallas". La valquiria le habla, y le da el nombre Helgi (significando "el sagrado"). El hasta ahora silente Helgi habla; se refiere a la valquiria como "señora de cara brillante", y le pide que don recibirá con el nombre que le ha otorgado, pero que no lo aceptará si no puede tenerla también a ella. La valquiria le cuenta que ella conoce de un depósito de espadas en Sigarsholm, y que una de ellas es de importancia particular, que describe en detalle. Más adelante, Atli discute con la jotun Hrímgerðr. Mientras lo hacen, Hrímgerðr dice que ha visto 27 valquirias en torno a Helgi, aunque una valquiria lideraba la banda: }} Cuando la luz del día convierte en piedra a Hrímgerðr, una narración en prosa continúa diciendo que Helgi, que ahora es rey, va al padre de Sváva - rey Eylimi - y le pide la mano de su hija. Helgi y Sváva están prometidos y se aman profundamente. Sváva se queda en su hogar con el rey Eylimi, y Helgi va a invadir, añadiendo la narración que Sváva "era una valquiria tal como antes". El poema continúa y, entre otros sucesos, Helgi muere de una herida recibida en batalla. Una narración al final del poema dice que Helgi y su esposa valquiria Sváva se reencarnaron. Helgakviða Hundingsbana I thumb En el poema Helgakviða Hundingsbana I, el héroe Helgi, el matador de Húnding, se sienta en un campo de batalla sembrado de cadáveres de Logafjöll. Un fulgor brilló con grandes destellos. Volando por el cielo, cabalgaban las valquirias con sus cascos. Sus cotas estaban manchadas de sangre; sus lanzas brillaban con claros reflejos: }} En la estrofa siguiente, Helgi les pregunta (refiriéndose a ellas como "diosas sureñas") si les gustaría volver a casa con los guerreros cuando caiga la noche (todo mientras llueven las flechas). La batalla ha terminado, la valquiria Sigrún ("runa de victoria"), le informa desde su caballo que su padre Högni la ha prometido a Höðbroddr, el hijo del rey Granmar del clan Hniflung, a quien Sigrún no considera digno. Helgi se reúne con una inmensa hueste para cabalgar para luchar en Frekastein contra el clan Hniflung para ayudar a Sigrún en su petición para evitar su compromiso. Luego en el poema, el héroe Sinfjötli insulta a Guðmundr. Sinfjötli acusa a Guðmundr de haber sido mujer, y se burla diciendo que era "«Bruja tú fuiste en Varinsey, mujer marrullera y de trampas llena ... Malvada tú fuiste ogresa y valkíria, torva y horrible, en la sala de Álfod", añadiendo que "allá por tu culpa, falsa mujer, habrán de luchar los einherjar todos". Más adelante, la frase "el mar ventilado de las valquirias" es usado para "niebla", aunque en algunas traducciones al español solo se conserva el resto del verso, "donde ellos pisaban temblaba la tierra". Hacia el final del poema, las valquirias descienden de nuevo del cielo, esta vez para proteger a Helgi en la batalla en Frekastein. Tras la batalla, todas las valquirias huyen pero Sigrún y los lobos consumían los cadáveres: Con la batalla ganada, Sigrún le dice a Helgi que se convertirá en un gran gobernante y se compromete a él. Helgakviða Hundingsbana II Al comienzo del poema Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, una narración en prosa dice que el rey Sigmund (hijo de Völsung) y su esposa Borghild (de Brálund) tienen un hijo llamado Helgi, a quien llaman Helgi Hjörvarðsson (el antagonista del anterior Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar). Después de que Helgi mate al rey Hunding en la cuarta estrofa, una narración en prosa dice que Helgi escapa, consume carne cruda de vacuno que mató en la playa, y se encuentra con Sigrún. Sigrún, hija del rey Högni, es "valkiria, y cabalgaba por los aires y sobre el mar" , y es la valquiria Sváva reencarnada. En la es trofa 7, Sigrún usa la frase "... y ocas saciaste de hermanas de Gunn?". Gunnr y sus hermanas son valquirias, y estas ocas son cuervos, que se alimentan de los cadáveres que los guerreros dejan en el campo de batalla. Tras la estrofa 10, una narración en prosa cuenta que Helgi y su inmensa flota de barcos se dirigen a Frekastein, pero se encuentran con una gran tormenta. Un rayo golpea uno de los barcos. La flota ve nueve valquirias volando por el aire, entre las que reconocen a Sigrún. La tormenta amaina y la flota llega segura a tierra. Helgi muere en batalla pero vuelve a visitar a Sigrún del Valhalla una vez en el montículo funeral, y al final del poema, un epílogo en prosa explica que Sigrún murió después de pena. El epílogo detalla que "Se creía antiguamente que las personas volvían a nacer" como otra pareja de Helgi y valquiria; Helgi como Helgi Haddingjaskaði y Sigrún como hija de Halfdan; la valquiria Kára. El epílogo detalla que se puede encontrar más información en la obra, ahora perdida, Káruljóð. Sigrdrífumál thumb En la introducción en prosa al poema Sigrdrífumál, el héroe Sigurd cabalga a Hindarfell y se dirige al sur hacia Frákkland. En la montaña Sigurd ve una gran luz, "como fuego que ardiera, y alcanzaba el resplandor hasta el cielo". Sigurd se acercó, y ve n skjaldborg con un estandarte sobre él. Sigurd entra en el skjaldborg y ve a un guerrero yaciendo allí, dormido y completamente equipado. Sigurd le quita el yelmo y ve la cara de una mujer. El coselete de la mujer es tan estrecho que parece ser parte del cuerpo de la mujer. Sigurd usa su espada Gram para cortarlo, comenzando del cuello hacia abajo, continuando por las mangas, y quitándoselo. La mujer se despierta, se sienta, mira a Sigurd y hablan en dos estrofas en verso. En la segunda estrofa, la mujer explica que Odín la durmió con un hechizo que ella no podía romper, por lo que ha permanecido así durante mucho tiempo. Sigurd le pregunta su nombre, y la mujer le da un cuerno de hidromiel para ayudarle a retener sus palabras en su memoria. La mujer recita una oración pagana en dos estrofas. Una narración en prosa explica que la mujer se llama Sigrdrífa y que es una valquiria. Una narración cuenta que Sigrdrífa explica a Sigurd que había dos reyes luchando entre sí. Odín le prometió a uno de ellos, Hjalmgunnar, la victoria en la batalla, aunque ella lo había matado y por tanto Odín la durmió con una púa, contándole que "nunca más daría ella victoria en las batallas y que sería dada en matrimonio." En respuesta, Sigrdrífa le contó que había hecho un gran juramento de que nunca se casaría con un hombre que conociera el miedo. Sigurd le pidió a Sigrdrífa que compartiera su sabiduría de todos los mundos. El poema continúa ne verso, donde Sigrdrífa le proporciona a Sigurd conocimiento sobre inscribir en runas, sabiduría mística y profecía. Edda prosaica thumb|La cabalgata de las valquirias (1909) de John Charles Dollman. En la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson, las valquirias son mencionadas por primera vez en el capítulo 36 del libro Gylfaginning, donde la figura de Alto informa a Gangleri (rey Gylfi disfrazado) De las actividades de las valquirias y menciona unas cuantas diosas. Alto dice "Hay aún otras más que sirven en el Valhalla, llevan bebida y se ocupan de preparar las mesas y las jarras". Tras esto, Alto incorpora una estrofa del poema Grímnismál que contiene una lista de valquirias. ALto dice que "Se llaman Valkirias; las envía Odín a las batallas, y eligen los hombres destinados a morir, y deciden la victoria". Alto añade que Gunnr ("guerra"), Róta y Skuld -la última de ellas a la que se refiere como "la más joven"- "cabalgan también para elegir a los muertos y gobernar las batallas". En el capítulo 49, Alto describe que cuando Odín y su esposa Frigg llegaron al funeral de su hijo Baldr, vinieron con ellas las valquirias y los cuervos de Odín. En el libro Skáldskaparmál aparecen referencias a las valquirias, proporcionando información de la poesía escáldica. En el capítulo 2, se da una cita de la obra Húsdrápa del siglo X del escaldo Úlfr Uggason. en el poema, Úlfr describe escenas mitológicas representadas en un salón recién construido, incluyendo valquirias y cuervos acompañando a Odín en el festín del funeral de Baldr: En el capítulo 2, se proporciona una cita del poema anónimo del siglo X Eiríksmál: En el capítulo 31, se dan términos poéticos para referirse a una mujer, incluyendo "una mujer también es referida en términos de todo Asyniur o valquirias o nornas o dísir". En el capítulo 41, mientras el héroe Sigurd monta su caballo Grani, se encuentra con un edificio en una montaña. Dentro de este edificio Sigurd se encuentra a una mujer dormida con un casco y una cota de malla. Sigurd corta la cota de malla y se despierta. Ella le dice que se llama Hildr, y "es conocida como Brynhildr, y era una valquiria". En el capítulo 48, se incluyen términos poéticos para "batalla", incluidos "tiempo de armas o escudos, o de Odín o valquiria o reyes de guerra o su choque o ruido", seguido de ejemplos de composiciones de varios escaldos que habían usado el nombre de valquirias de la misma manera (Þorbjörn Hornklofi usa "estruendo de Skögul" para "campo de batalla", Bersi Skáldtorfuson usa "fuego de Gunnr" por "espada" y "nieve de Hlökk" para "batalla", Einarr Skúlason usa "vela de Hildr" como "escudo" y "viento aplastante de Göndul" para "batalla" y Einarr skálaglamm usa "estruendo de Göndul"). El capítulo 49 da información similar cuando se refiere a las armas y armadura (aunque se usa el término "damas de la muerte" -nórdico antiguo valmeyjar), con más ejemplos. En el capítulo 57, en una lista de nombres de ásynjur (y tras nombres alternativos para la diosa Freyja), una sección posterior contiene una lista de "sirvientas de Odín"; valquirias: Hildr, Göndul, Hlökk, Mist, Skögul. Y entonces cuatro nombres adicionales; Hrund, Eir, Hrist y Skuld. La sección añade que "son llamadas normas que moldean la necesidad". ALgunos manuscritos de la sección Nafnaþulur del Skáldskaparmál contienen una lista extendida de 29 nombres de valquirias (enumeradas como "valquirias de Viðrir - un nombre de Odín). La primera estrofa enumera: Hrist, Mist, Herja, Hlökk, Geiravör, Göll, Hjörþrimul, Guðr, Herfjötra, Skuld, Geirönul, Skögul y Randgníð. La segunda estrofa enumera: Ráðgríðr, Göndul, Svipul, Geirskögul, Hildr, Skeggöld, Hrund, Geirdriful, Randgríðr, Þrúðr, Reginleif, Sveið, Þögn, Hjalmþrimul, Þrima y Skalmöld. Hrafnsmál El poema escáldico fragmentado Hrafnsmál (Cuyo autor generalmente se acepta como el escaldo noruego del siglo IX Þorbjörn Hornklofi) muestra una conversación entre una valquiria y un cuervo, consistiendo mayormente en la vida y hazañas de Harald I de Noruega. El poema empieza con una petición de silencio entre los nobles para que el escaldo cuente las hazañas de Harald Cabellera Hermosa. El narrador afirma que una vez oyeron a una dama de "alta mente", "pelo dorado" y "armas blancas" hablando con un "cuervo de brillante pico". La valquiria se considera a sí misma sabia, entiende el habla de las aves, siendo descrita con garganta blanca y ojos destelleantes, no encontrando el placer en los hombres: La valquiria, descrita previamente como hermosa, habla entonces con el cuervo empapado de sangre y con peste a cadáveres: El cuervo negro se agita y responde que él y el resto de cuervos han seguido a Harald desde que eclosionaron sus huevos. El cuervo expresa sorpresa porque la valquiria no esté enterada de las hazañas de Harald, y le cuenta sobre estas en varias estrofas. En la estrofa 15, comienza un formato de preguntas y respuestas donde la valquiria le pregunta al cuervo cuestiones sobre Harald, y el cuervo responde a su vez. Esto continúa hasta que el poema acaba abruptamente. Saga de Njáls thumb En el capítulo 157 de la saga de Njál, un hombre llamado Dörruð ve a 12 personas cabalgando junto a una cabaña de piedra en Viernes Santo en Caithness. Los 12 entran en la cabaña y Dörruð ya no puede verlos. Dörruð va a la cabaña y mira a través de una grieta en la pared. Ve que hay mujeres en el interior, y que han dispuesto un particular telar; las cabezas de los hombres son los pesos, las entrañas son la trama y el urdimbre, la espada es la lanzadera, y las bobinas están compuestos por flechas. Las mujeres cantan una canción llamada Darraðarljóð, que Dörruð memoriza. La canción consiste en 11 estrofas, y mientras las valquirias tejen y escogen quien morirá en la Batalla de Clontarf (luchado fuera de Dublín en 1014 d.C.). De las 12 valquirias tejiendo, se nombra a seis en la canción: Hildr, Hjörþrimul, Sanngriðr, Svipul, Guðr y Göndul. La estrofa 9 dice: |}} Al final del poema, las valquirias cantan "Y ahora, ¡a caballo! con la espada desnuda, lejos, muy lejos". La narración en prosa aparece de nuevo y dice que las valquirias destrozan a trozos el telar. Cada valquiria sostiene lo que tiene en sus manos. Dörruð deja la grieta en la pared y se va a casa, y las mujeres montan en sus caballos y se van; seis al sur y seis al norte. Heimskringla thumb Al final de la saga de Heimskringla, Hákonar saga góða, se presenta el poema Hákonarmál del escaldo del siglo X Eyvindr skáldaspillir. La saga narra que el rey Haakon I de Noruega murió en batalla, y aunque es cristiano, pide que dado que ha muerto "entre paganos, le den un enterramiento en donde le sea más propicio". La saga narra que poco después de morir Haakon en la misma losa de piedra donde nació, fue lamentado tanto por amigos como enemigos, y que sus amigos movieron su cuerpo al norte a Sæheim en Hordaland del Norte. Haakon fue enterrado allí en un gran montículo funerario con la armadura completa y las mejores prendas, aunque sin otros objetos de valor. Además, "se hablaron palabras sobre su tumba según la costumbre de los hombres paganos, y lo pusieron en el camino del Valhalla". Entonces se muestra el poema Hákonarmál. En Hákonarmál, Odín envía a las dos valquirias Göndul y Skögul para "elegir entre los parientes del rey" y quién de la batalla debería habitar con Odín en el Valhalla. En la batalla se produce una gran matanza, y parte de la descripción incluye el kenning "tormenta explosiva de Skögul" por "batalla": Skögul dice que deben cabalgar a "los verdes hogares de los dioses" para contar a Odín el rey que irá a Valhalla. El poema continúa, y Haakon se convierte en parte del einherjar en Valhalla, esperando la batalla con el monstruoso lobo Fenrir. Fagrskinna En el capítulo 8 de Fagrskinna, una narración en prosa afirma que, tras la muerte de su esposo Erik Hacha Sangrienta, Gunnhild Madre de Reyes hiciera componer un poema sobre él. La composición es de un autor anónimo del siglo X y es mencionado como Eiríksmál. Describe a Erik Hacha Sangrienta y otros cinco reyes llegando a Valhalla tras su muerte. El poema comienza con los comentarios de Odín (como Óðinn, en nórdico antiguo): El dios Bragi pregunta de dónde viene el ruido estruendoso, y dice que que los bancos de Valhalla están crujiendo -como si el dios Baldr hubiera vuelto al Valhalla - y que suena como el movimiento de miles. Odín responde a Bragi que sabe bien que los sonidos son para Erik Hacha Sangrienta, quien llegará pronto al Valhalla. Odín cuenta a los héroes Sigmund y Sinfjötli que se levanten para saludar a Erik e invitarle al salón. Hechizo Ragnhild Tregagás Un juicio de brujería celebrado en 1324 en Bergen, Noruega, registra un hechizo usado por el acusado Ragnhild Tregagás al final del matrimonio de su antiguo amante, un hombre llamado Bárd. El hechizo contiene una mención a la valquiria Göndul siendo "enviada": Testimonios en inglés antiguo thumb|Una página del Sermo Lupi ad Anglos El inglés antiguo wælcyrge y wælcyrie aparece varias veces en manuscritos en inglés antiguo, generalmente para traducir conceptos extranjeros al inglés antiguo. En el sermón Sermo Lupi ad Anglos, escrito por Wulfstan II, se usa wælcyrie, y se considera que aparece como palabra para "hechicera" humana. Un manuscrito de comienzos del siglo XI de De laudis virginitatis (Oxford, Bodleian library, Digby 146) de Aldhelm glosa ueneris con wælcyrge (con gydene significando "diosa"). Wælcyrge es usada para traducir los nombres de las furias clásicas en dos manuscritos (Cotton Cleopatra A. iii, and the older Corpus Glossary). En el manuscrito Cotton Cleopatra A. iii, wælcyrge también se usa para glosar la diosa romana Bellona. La descripción de un cuervo volando sobre el ejército egipcio aparece como wonn wælceaseg "significando "el oscuro eligiendo los asesinados"). Las teorías académicas debaten si estos testimonios señalan a una creencia indígena que compartieron los anglosajones con los nórdicos, o si fue un resultado de una influencia posterior. Registro arqueológico Figuras femeninas y vasos y sujeta cuerno Se han descubierto por Escandinavia amuletos de plata estilizados de la era vikinga muestran a mujeres con largos vestidos, el pelo hacia atrás, a veces llevando cuernos de beber. Estas figuras se consideran comúnmente valquirias o dísir. Según Mindy Macleod y Bernard Mees, los amuletos aparecen en tumbas de la era vikinga, y probablemente fueron colocados porque "se pensaba que tenían poderes protectores". La imagen de piedra de Tjängvide de la isla de Gotland, Suecia, muestra un jinete en un caballo de ocho patas, que puede ser el caballo de ocho patas de Odín, Sleipnir, siendo saludado por una mujer, que puede ser una valquiria en el Valhalla. La piedra rúnica U 1163 del siglo XI muestra un tallado de una mujer llevando un cuerno que se ha interpretado como la valquiria Sigrdrífa dándole al héroe Sígurd (también mostrado en la piedra) un cuerno de beber. En 2013, una pequeña figura datada den torno al 800 d.C. fue descubierta en Hårby, Dinamarca, por tres arqueólogos aficionados. La figura muestra una mujer con pelo largo en una cola llevando una espada y un escudo. Comentando la figura, el arqueólogo Mogens Bo Henriksen dice que "prácticamente no había ninguna duda de que la figura muestra una de las valquirias de Odín tal y como las conocemos de las sagas así como de las piedras pictóricas suecas de la época del 700 d.C." Valkyrie.jpg|Figura de plata de una mujar sosteniendo un cuerno de beber encontrado en Birka, Björkö, Uppland, Suecia Silver_figure_with_hair_and_silver_figure_with_horse.jpg|Ambos de plata, una figura femenina se toca el pelo mientras mira adelante (izquierda) y una figura se sienta sobre un caballo a figure, mirando otra figura con escudo (Derecha). Arrival_at_Valhalla.jpg|Una figura femenina da un cuerno a un jinete en un caballo de ocho patas en la piedra Tjängvide en Suecia. U_1163,_Drävle_(Sigrdrífa).JPG|Figura femenina portando un cuerno de beber en la piedra rúnica U 1163. Inscripciones rúnicas Dos piedras rúnicas mencionan a valquirias específicas; la piedra rúnica Rök de comienzos del siglo IX en Östergötland, Suecia, y la piedra rúnica Karlevi del siglo X en la isla de Öland, Suecia, mencionan a la valquiria Þrúðr. En la piedra rúnica Rök, se emplea un kenning que implica a una valquiria cabalgando un lobo como corcel: Entre las inscripciones de Bryggen descubiertas en Bergen, Noruega, está el "palo valquiria" de finales del siglo XIV. El palo muestra una inscripción rúnica usado como amuleto. La inscripción dice "Corto cura-runas, y también "ayuda-runas", una vez contra elfos, dos veces contra troles, tres veces contra thurs y entonces se menciona a una valquiria: thumb|Piedra rúnica Rök. Esto es seguido por "Te envío, te miro, perversión lupina, y deseo irresistible, que la angustia caiga sobre tí y la ira jöluns. Nunca puedas sentarte, nunca puedas dormir...(que tú) me quieras como tú misma". Según Mindy MacLeod y Bernard Mees, la inscripción "parece empezar como una fórmula benevolente antes de cambiar abruptamente en la inflicción de angustia y miseria, presumiblemente sobre el recipiente del hechizo más que en la temible valquiria", y añaden la línea final "para constituir un tipo bastante malévolo de hechizo dirigido a asegurarse el amor de una mujer". MacLeod y Mees afirman que las líneas de apertura del hechizo corresponden al poema de la Edda poética Sigrdrífumál, donde la valquiria Sigrdrífa proporciona consejo rúnico, y que el significado del término skag no está claro, pero existe un cognado en Helgakviða Hundingsbana I donde Sinfjötli acusa a Guðmundr de haber sido una "skass-valquiria". MacLeod y Mees creen que la palabra significa algo como "enviado sobrenatural", y que esto señala una conexión al conjuro Ragnhild Tregagás, donde también "se envía" una valquiria. Teorías thumb|Montículo funerario anglosajón en Sutton Hoo en Suffolk, Inglaterra. Richard North dice que la descripción de un cuervo volando sobre un ejército egipcio (glosado como wonn wælceaseg) puede haber estado influenciado directamente por el concepto nórdico antiguo del Valhalla, el uso de wælcyrge en De laudibus virginitatis puede representar un préstamo o traducción del préstamo del nórdico antiguo valkyrja, pero en los ejemplos del Cotton Cleopatra A. iii y el Corpus Glossary "parecen mostrar una idea anglosajona de wælcyrge que era independiente de la influencia escandinava contemporánea". Dos hechizos en inglés antiguo mencionan figuras que se postulan como representantes de la idea anglosajona de valquirias o seres femeninos similares a falquirias; Wið færstice, un conjuro para curar un dolor súbito o punzada, y Para un Enjambre de Abejas, un conjuro para evitar que las abejas melíferas formen enjambres. En Wið færstice, el dolor repentino se a tribuye a una lanza pequeña "chillando" lanzada con fuerza sobrenatural (inglés antiguo: mægen) por una "mujer poderosa" (inglés antiguo: mihtigan wif) voladora, ruidosa y "feroz" que cabalgaba sobre un montículo funerario: Se han propuesto teorías de que estas figuras se relacionan con las valquirias. Richard North dice que "aunque no está claro que quería el poeta que fueran estas mujeres, su sexo femenino, cabalgando en vuelo y lanzando lanzas sugiere que eran imaginadas en Inglaterra como seres femeninos análogos a las valkyrjur nórdicas posteriores". Hilda Ellis Davidson postula que Wið færstice era originalmente un conjuro de batalla que, con el tiempo, se redujo a evocar "una punzada prosaica en el costado". Hacia el final de Para un enjambre de abejas, las abejas que se reunen se mencionan como "mujeres de la victoria" (Inglés antiguo: sigewif) El término "mujeres de la victoria" se ha postulado que señala a una asociación con las valquirias. Esta teoría no se acepta universalmente, y la mención se ha postulado como una simple metáfora para la "espada victoriosa" (el aguijón) de las abejas. Encantamiento de Merseburg, grilletes, dísir, idisi y nornas Uno de los dos encantamientos de Merseburg en alto alemán invoca a seres femeninos - Idísi - para someter y obstaculizar un ejército. El encantamiento dice: {{Cita|Una vez las Idisí se sentaron aquí y allá, algunas unieron grilletes, otras obstaculizaban el ejército, otras desataban grilletes: Escapar de los grilletes, huir de los enemigos Las Idisí mencionadas en el encantamiento se consideran generalmente valquirias. Rudolf Símek dice que "estas Idisí son obviamente algún tipo de valquiria, como también tienen el poder de obstaculizar enemigos en la mitología nórdica" y señala a la conexión con el nombre de la valquiria Herfjötur (Nórdico antiguo: "ejército-grillete"). Hilda R. Davidson compara el encantamiento al conjuro Wið færstice en inglés antiguo, y postula función similar para ambos. Simek dice que el término germánico occidental Idisí (Sajón antiguo: idis; Alto alemán antiguo: itis; Inglés antiguo: ídes) se refiere a una "mujer muy respetada (casada o no), dignificada", posiblemente un término para cualquier mujer, y por lo tanto glosa exactamente el latín matrona" y que es razonable asumir la conexión entre el término germánico del norte dísir, aunque no indiscutible. Además, el topónimo Idisiaviso (significando "llanura de las Idisi") donde las fuerzas comandadas por Arminio lucharon las comandadas por Germánico en la batalla del río Weser en el 16 d.C. Símek señala la conexión entre el nombre Idisiaviso, la función de las Idisí en uno de los encantamientos de Merseburg y las valquirias. Respecto las dísir, Símek afirma que el nórdico antiguo dís aparece comúnmente como simplemente un término para "mujer", como el alto germánico antiguo ítis, sajón antiguo idis y el inglés antiguo ides, y puede ser usado también para denotar un tipo de diosa. Según Símek, "varias de las fuentes éddicas pueden llevarnos a concluir que las dísir eran guardianes de los muertos como las valquirias, y de hecho en Guðrúnarkviða I 19, las valquirias incluso son llamadas Herjans dísir "dísir de Odín". Las dísir son explicitamente llamadas mujeres muertas en Atlamál 28 y una creencia secundaria de que las dísir eran las almas de mujeres muertas también subyace las landdísir del folclore islandés. Símek dicde que "conforme la función de las matronas también ha variado extremadamente -diosas de la fertilidad, guardianas personales, pero también diosas guerreras - la creencia en las dísir, como la creencia en las valquirias, nornas y matronas, puede considerarse como distintas manifestaciones de una creencia en un grupo de mujeres (¿semi-?) diosas". Jacob Grimm afirma que, aunque las normas y las valquirias son similares en naturaleza, hay una diferencia fundamental entre las dos Grimm afirma que una dís puede ser tanto norna como una valquiria, "pero sus funciones son independientes y normalmente las personas. Las nornas tienen que pronunciar el fatum (destino), se sientan en sus sillas, o vagan por el país entre mortales, sujetando sus hilos. En ninguna parte se dice que cabalguen. Las valquirias cabalgan a la guerra, deciden los asuntos de la lucha, y dirigen a los caídos al cielo; su caballo es como el de los héroes y dioses ...". Orígenes y desarrollo thumb|Las nornas (1889) de Johannes Gehrts Se han propuesto varias teorías sobre el origen y desarrollo de las valquirias del paganismo germánico a la mitología nórdica posterior. Rudolf Símek sugiere que las valquirias probablemente se veían originalmente como "demonios de los muertos a quienes pertenecían los guerreros caídos en el campo de batalla", y que una variación en la interpretación de las valquirias pudo haber ocurrido "cuando el concepto de Valhalla cambió de un campo de batalla al paraíso de un guerrero". Símek dice que este concepto original era "suplantado por las chicas escudo - guerreras irlandesas que vivieron como los einherjar en el Valhall". Símek dice que las valquirias estaban íntimamente ligadas a Odín, y que esta conexión existía en su función anterior como "demonios de la muerte". Símek afirma que debido al cambio de concepto, las valquirias se volvieron figuras populares en la poesía heroica, y durante esta transición se les despojó de sus "características demoniacas y se volvieron más humanas, y por lo tanto capaces de enamorarse de mortales ...". Símek dice que la mayoría de nombres de las valquirias señalan una función guerrera, que la mayoría de esos nombres no parece muy antiguo, y que los nombres "mayoritariamente vienen de la creatividad poética más que de una creencia popular real". MacLeod y Mees teorizan que "la función de las valquirias selectoras de cadáveres se vuelve crecientemente más confusa en la mitología nórdica tardía con las de las nornas, las mujeres sobrenaturales responsables de determinar el destino humano ...". Hilda Ellis Davidson dice que, respecto a las valquirias, "evidentemente se ha elaborado una imagen literaria durante generaciones de poetas y cuentacuentos, en las que pueden percibirse distintas concepciones. Reconocemos algo similar a las nornas, espíritus que deciden los destinos de los hombres; a las videntes, que podían proteger a los hombres en batalla con sus hechizos; a las poderosas espíritus guardianas unidas a ciertas familias, trayendo suerte a los jóvenes bajo su protección; incluso a ciertas mujeres que se armaron y lucharon como hombres, para quienes hay pruebas históricas de las regiones del mar Negro". Añade que también hay un recuerdo de una "sacerdotisa del dios de la guerra, mujeres que oficiaban en los ritos sacrificiales cuando se daba muerte a los cautivos tras la batalla". Davidson enfatiza el hecho de que la valquiria signifique literalmente "selectora de asesinados". Compara la mención de Wulfstan de un "selector de los asesinados" en su Sermo Lugi y Anglos sermon, que aparece entre "una lista negra de pecadores, brujas y malhechores", a "toda otra clasea quien él Wulfstan menciona", y concluye como esos "son los humanos, pareciendo improbable que haya metido también figuras mitológicas". Davidson señala que el relato detallado del viajero árabe Ibn Fadlan del barco funerario Rus en el siglo X en el río Volga muestra una "anciana huna, masiva y macabra de ver" (a quien Fadlan se refiere como el "Ángel de la Muerte") que organiza las matanza de la chica esclava, y tiene otras dos mujeres con ella a las que Fadlan se refiere como sus hijas. Davidson dice que "sería difícilmente sorprendente si una leyenda extraña creciera en torno a tales mujeres, que debieron mantenerse apartadas de los suyos por sus deberes macabros. Dado que a menudo se decidía por sorteo que prisioneros debían matarse, la idea de que el dios "elegía" sus víctimas, a través del instrumento de la sacerdotisa, debió ser uno familiar, además de la suposición que algunos fueron elegidos para caer en la guerra". Davidson dice que parece que desde "tiempos antiguos" los pueblos germánicos "creían en feroces espíritus femeninos cumpliendo las órdenes del dios de la guerra, removiendo el desorden, llevándose parte en la batalla, capturando y quizás incluso devorando a los caídos". Freyja y Fólkvangr thumb|Freya (1882) por Carl Emil Doepler La diosa Freyja y el campo de la otra vida Fólkvangr´, donde se recibía a la mitad de los caídos, se ha postulado como una relación con las valquirias. Britt-Mari Näsström señala que la descripción del Gylfaginning donde se dice de Freyja "dondequiera que cabalgue en la batalla toma a la mitad de los caídos", e interpreta Fólkvangr como "el campo de los guerreros". Näsström señala que, tal y como Odín, Freyja recibe héroes caídos que han muerto en el campo de batalla, y que su hogar es Sessrumnir (Que se traduce como "lleno con muchos asientos"), una vivienda que Näsström añade que cumple la misma función que el Valhalla. Näsström comanta que "aún, debemos preguntar por qué hay dos paraísos heroicos en la visión nórdica antigua de la otra vida. Podría ser una consecuencia de las distintas formas de iniciación de los guerreros, donde una parte parecía haber pertenecido a Óðinn y otra a Freyja. Estos ejemplos indican que Freyja era una diosa guerrera, y que incluso aparece como una valquiria, literalmente "la que elige los caídos". Siegfried Andres Dobat comenta que "en su función mitológica como la selectora de la mitad de los guerreros caídos para su reino de los muertos Fólkvangr, la diosa Freyja, sin embargo, emerge como la función mitológica para las Valkyrjar sic y las dísir." Influencia moderna Las valquirias han sido el tema de varios poemas, obras de arte y musicales. En la poesía, las valquirias aparecen en "Die Walküren" de H. Heine (apareciendo en Romanzero, 1847), "Die Walküren" (1864) de H. v. Linge, "Sköldmon" (apareciendo en Gömda Land, 1904). La "Cabalgata de las Valquirias" (Alemán: Walkürenritt or Ritt der Walküren) (1856) es el término popular para el comienzo del acto 3 de Die Walküre, una de las obras mejor conocidas de Richard Wagner, (la pieza es bien conocida en la cultura popular por su uso en la película de 1979 Apocalypse Now). Las obras de arte que muestran valquirias incluyen "Die Walküren" (sketch, 1818) de J. G. Sandberg, "Reitende Walküre" (fresco), previamente situado en el ahora destruido palacio de Munich, 1865-66 ppr M. Echter, "Valkyrien" y "Valkyriens død" (pinturas de 1860), "Walkürenritt" (aguafuerte, 1871) por A. Welti, "Walkürenritt" (xilografía, 1871) por T. Pixis, "Walkürenritt" (1872) por A. Becker (reproducido en 1873 con el mismo título por A. v. Heyde), "Die Walkyren" (Carboncillo, 1880) y "Walkyren wählen und wecken die gefallenen Helden (Einherier), um sie vom Schlachtfield nach Walhall zu geleiten" (pintura, 1882) y "Walkyrenschlacht" (pintura al oleo, 1884) por K. Ehrenberg, "Walkürenritt" (pintura al oleo, 1888, y aguafuerte, 1890) por A. Welti, "Walküre" (estatua) por H. Günther, "Walkürenritt" (pintura al oleo) por H. Hendrich, "Walkürenritt" (pintura), F. Leeke, "Einherier" (pintura, en torno al 1900), por K. Dielitz, "The Ride of the Valkyries" (pintura, en torno al 1900) de J. C. Dollman, "Valkyrie" (estatua, 1910) y "Walhalla-freeze" (situado en Ny Carlsberg Glyptotek, Copenhagen, 1886–87), "Walkyrien" (impresión, 1915) por A. Kolb, y "Valkyrier" (dibujo, 1925) por E. Hansen En la cultura popular Las valquirias también se han mostrado en la cultura popular, incluyendo cómics y videojuegos. Square Enix y Tri-Ace crearon la popular y críticamente aclamada sga de videojuegos Valkyrie Profile, centrada en torno a un trío de valquirias - Lenneth (VP1/Lenneth), Silmeria (VP2) y Hrist - incluyendo la exploración de sus orígenes conforme luchan en una guerra divina que lleva al Ragnarok. Mientras tanto, el creador de cómics Stan Lee y Jack Kirby crearon al Valkyrior, quien sirve una función similar a las Valquirias además de tener un nombre similar, siendo parte de la adaptación de la mitología nórdica de Marvel comics, que incorpora a Thor comenzando con Thor #133 en octubre 1966. En la serie de libros Immortals After Dark de Kresley Cole, las valquirias se muestran de forma destacada. En ese universo ficticio, mientras una mujer guerrera grita por coraje mientras muere en batalla, Woden y Freya envían un rayo que la golpea y la envía al Valhalla, curada y embarazada con una hija valquiria inmortal; por lo tanto cada valquiria tiene tres padres. Las valquirias también son tropas en el popular juego de móviles Clash of Clans y Clash Royale. Referencias Categoría:Semidioses Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Mitología nórdica